Game set! Girl set?
by paranoidrush
Summary: A new freshman girl enters the Seishun Gakuen and decided to join the tennis club. She became friends with Sakuno and Tomoka then with the whole Seigaku team. What will happen if the regular players fall in love with this girl? [SeigakuXOC]
1. the new girl?

**Note: This is the real Chapter 1 - Please read and review**

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen**

It is already September and classes are resuming. Students of Seishun Gakuen are back with their uniforms and bags. Seishun Gakuen has not changed at all.

"School is starting again." Sakuno Ryuzaki said looking up the sky. "Sakuno!" Tomoka Osakada, Sakuno's best friend shouted and run towards her. "Tomo-chan..." Sakuno looked at her friend. "I'm glad classes are resuming. I can see Ryoma-sama again!" Tomoka said giggling.

**Year 1, Class 2 Room**

Horio Satoshi, Kachiro Kato and Katsuo Mizuno are discussing about their vacation. Katsuo shared his story first. "My dad and I go fishing a lot. I caught big fishes and they're so tasty." Katsuo said.

"Wow! Mine was I helped my dad at the tennis club coached the little kids. It was exhausting at first but when I saw, those little kids smile, my tiredness vanished." Kachiro shared.

"What kind of vacation is that? That was boring!" Horio boasted, hands on his hips. "My vacation was awesome! We went to Nara and had a picnic! Isn't that awesome?" Horio continue boasting.

"Boring." Ryoma said placing his right hand under his chin.

"How about you Ryoma-kun?" Kachiro and Katsuo asked Ryoma. "I practiced tennis." Ryoma answered looking outside the window.

"That was lame!" Horio teased. "What's lame, huh?" Tomoka appeared behind Horio. "Tomoka-chan? Hehe…" Horio looks at Tomoka, horrified.

**Principal's Office**

"I'm fine mom. You don't have to worry about me." Rei Furumi, a new freshman of Seishun Academy assured her mom. "We will contact you, Mrs. Furumi if anything happens to your daughter." Principal Ishikawa, the principal of Seishun Gakuen guaranteed Mrs. Furumi, the mom of Rei.

Mrs. Furumi smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Thank you Principal Ishikawa. Bye honey." She said before going out of the room.

**Corridors**

_BRRIIINGGG!!!_

The bell rings indicating that it was time for lunch. The corridor was filled one-by-one with students.

"Hoi Momo!" Eiji Kikamaru called the person with black hair. Momoshiro Takeshi looked back and saw Eiji. "Eiji-senpai?"

"Momo, can you help me with these? I need to deliver these to the art class." Eiji said pointing to the four containers with black paints. "Sure." Momo replied and picked up two of the four.

"Thank you!" Eiji said happily. "No problem." Momo said as they wandered the hallways.

Eiji and Momo remained silent until "Ahh!!!" Momo yelled when he slipped through the water droplets on the floor. "Momo!" Eiji squealed and almost slipped.

The paints they were holding flew through the air and…

**Principal's Office**

"If you have any problem, don't be shy to consult me, okay?" Prinicipal I shikawa smiled to Rei. Rei nods and turns the doorknob. "Thank you so much. Bye." Rei said and went outside the door.

**Corridor**

"I hope this will be a good day." Rei thought closing the door. "Don't move!" Momo warningly said to Rei. "Don't move?" Rei thought and she looks up. Four containers, containing black paint spilled to her one by one.

_Blag… Blag… Blag… Blag…_

Eiji and Momo runs to Rei after all four paints spilled to her. "Are you alright?" Eiji asked getting a handkerchief in his pants. "Do you think I'm alright?" Rei said with a low pitch of voice.

"We're sorry." Momo apologized to her. Eiji offered his handkerchief to her but she dodged Eiji's hand. "Thanks but no thanks. Be careful next time. I don't want this to happen to anyone again." Rei stands up and tries to remove the paint all over her body.

"Is she new?" Eiji asked Momo. "I have no idea." Momo answered.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Girls

**Please read and review!!!**

* * *

**Game Set! Girl Set?**

**Girls**

* * *

**Girl's Bathroom**

"This paint is so sticky." Rei thought washing her arms with black paint. "Um… Ano.. Are you okay?" Sukano appeared behind Rei. "Yeah." Rei answered. "Ano…"

_BRRIIING!!!_

"It's time already?" Sakuno said rushing up to the door. "Ano…" Sukano looks back to Rei. "Go! You'll be late. Anyway, I'm Rei Furumi." Rei said smiling to her. "Ano… I'm Sukano Ryuzaki… Nice meeting you." Sukano hurried to her classroom.

"What will I do now with my hair?" Rei thought. "I'll be late… Whatever!" Rei fixed her things and hurried to her classroom.

**Year 1, Class 2 Room**

The teacher of Year 1, Class 2 enters the room. Students greeted her with enthusiasm. The teacher started to discuss their past lesson and then with the new lesson.

"Ryoma! Did you understand it?" Horio whispered to Ryoma. "What?" Ryoma said blankly. "The lesson for today?" Horio said, still whispering.

_BLAG!_

"I'm sorry I'm late." Rei enters the room drenched. "Who are you?" the teacher asked. "I'm Rei Furumi, a new student." Rei introduces herself. "Last question, why are you soaked with water?" the teacher asked again. "It's an accident." Rei answered. "You may sit beside Echizen. Please raise your hand Echizen." The teacher commanded. Echizen raised his hand and put it down quickly. Rei hurried to her seat.

_BRRIIING!!!_

Classes are over. It is already time for clubs. Students arranged their things and started to empty the room. Horio, Rei and Ryoma are the only people left in the room.

"Why are they in a rush?" Rei thought still fixing her things. "Hello Furumi-chan." Horio greets Rei from behind. "Hi." Rei replied. "What do you think about Seishun Gakuen?" Horio asked flirtingly. "It's not the school I was thinking but it's fine." Rei said as she finished fixing her things. "How about me? What do you think about me?" Horio asked flirtingly again. "You're an ordinary student but the boastful one." Rei smiled and leaves the room.

Ryoma looks at Rei. He grinned with amusement.

**Boys' Tennis Club – Court**

Everyone in the club was practicing. Some are playing matches, some are doing some training and some are picking the balls. Oishi, the substitute captain of the boys' tennis club enters the court. "Everyone! Gather around!" Oishi commanded. The members gather around Oishi. "As for today's practice-" "Excuse me?" Rei enters the room wearing her sports attire. White collared t-shirt, white knee-length shorts, tennis shoes and a white cap almost covering her face is what she's wearing. "Who might you be?" Oishi asked Rei. "I'm Rei Furumi from year 1 class 2. I'm a new student." Rei introduced herself.

"Rei Furumi?" Echizen mutters to himself. "Do you know him O'chibi?" Eiji lowers his head and asked Ryoma. "Furumi-chan!" Horio squealed. Rei looks at Horio and "Who are you?" Rei asked.

"Horio knows him but he don't know Horio." Momo said laughing. "Stop it Momo!" Oishi said to Momo. Momo covered his mouth, still laughing.

"Did you sign up for tennis?" Oishi asked Rei. Rei nods and pull out a flyer in her pocket. "What is that?" Oishi looked at the flyer that Rei's holding. "Tennis club for girls?" Oishi said, already confused. "You're a girl?" Oishi asked confusingly. "Yes." Rei said adjusting her cap. "A girl?!" The members except for Horio, Ryoma, and Fuji let out.

* * *

_To be continued..._

---Please Read and Review---


End file.
